Mew Mew Power Cats Rabbits and the Island of Sodor
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: The fifth book of the Thomas Mew Mew series, with more action and new friends along the way!


**Mew Mew Power-Cats, Rabbits and the Island of Sodor**

**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**

**Chapter 1: Life is a Blast!**

** Berry Sanders is unlike any other girl, she goes to an all girls high school, she's stuck with her childhood friend, she has a waitress job and she happens to be the sixth Mew Mew.**

** What was nothing more than a simple introduction, Berry became the only girl to have the powers of two creatures, a rabbit and a cat. Her main weapon of choice, is her berry staff, created out from her little partner, Minberry (R2003). **

** She is the new team leader, and for a while there were only five mew mews in the city, that was until Zoey came back from England, now there are officially six mew mews. **

** As if that wasn't enough, Dren, Sardon and Tarb had also made their grand return to the city, to help defeat the left over predacytes that Dren had...accidently let loose on the entire city. The new enemy the team has to fight off aganist is the Saint Rose Crusaders.**

** They have been fighting aganist the mew mews for a month now, but their troubles were far from over...**

** Berry was busy in the kitchen, one quiet October morning, when from out of nowhere...**

** "Guess how?" Someone placed their hands, over Berry's eyes, she screamed loudly and dropped one of the plates she was trying to clean.**

** "Andrew, what is your problem?"**

** "I'm sorry Berry, I'm only saying good morning."**

** "You call this a good morning," she snapped, "I'm doing twice the work today, because Corina is sitting out there doing nothing again today, I personally think she does that to get out of work."**

** "You don't know how many times, I have said that," said another voice, Berry and Andrew turned around to see Zoey standing at the doorway.**

** "How long have you been standing there, Zoey?" asked Berry.**

** "For a while now," she chuckled, "I used to say that about Corina before, back when I was the team leader, in fact I believe that's what Thomas says about Gordon, Henry and James."**

** "Who?" asked Berry and Andrew, "Who are they?"**

** "Thomas, is a close friend of mine, he was the one who helped us out during the wedding, he was the one who found me after I ran off."**

** "Sounds like a good friend," said Andrew, "remind me though, where was it, you and Mark got married?"**

** "We got married on the Island of Sodor."**

** "Sodor? Quit telling stories Zoey," snapped Berry, "I've heard from everyone else that sodor is home to all these talking trains."**

** "It is," said Zoey, "I was shocked the first time, I found out about it myself, in fact the first engine, I did run into, was Thomas the Tank Engine."**

** "Stupid, this is all stupid," sniffed Berry and walked out of the kitchen with the clean plates.**

** "Tell me Zoey," said Andrew, "is Sodor for real and are there really talking trains there, like your friend Thomas?"**

** "Sodor's for real, and so is Thomas."**

** "And so was that Diesel 10," said another voice, Zoey and Andrew jumped in surprise, it was only Dren popping out from the shadows, "sorry I didn't mean to spook you."**

** "That's okay," said Andrew, "but who is Diesel 10?"**

** "One nasty diesel engine," answered Zoey, "he tried to kill Thomas and myself, twice already but, we did stop him, by making him fall onto a beach."**

** "The action just never seems to leave your side, does it Zoey?" chuckled Dren.**

** "Nope, not one bit, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to give Mark a call."**

** Zoey walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Andrew leaning aganist the counter, Dren of course snickered, "believe me, my young friend, this is all for real. Who knows, maybe you'll get your chance to meet Thomas and the other engines."**

** Dren then disappeared, as he was going on patrol, Andrew whispered to himself, "meet a talking engine."**

** "Talking engines, what nonsense," Berry sniffed.**

** "It's not nonscene," said a voice, Berry turned around and saw Bridget, "the engines of Sodor, can talk, I know, cause we have all seen them before."**

** "Like that Thomas, Zoey was talking about?"**

** "Yes," answered another voice, this time it was Corina, "most of those Sodor engines are quite nice...well except for that boastful show off James."**

** "When will you ever stop complaining about James," said Kikki, as she swang in, hanging upside down from a lamp, "as I recall the last time, we were on Sodor, you and James fought so many darn times, that was, when you weren't fighting with Renee."**

** Berry had been shocked over Kikki's quick swinging enterance, that she fell backwards into a table, spilling strawberry cakes all over herself.**

** "I wish you guys would stop telling these crazy stories," Berry groaned, trying to clean the cakes off of her, "I don't believe in those crazy stories."**

** "They're not crazy," said Renee, who had popped in, "those engines are for real."**

** "I'm sure they are," sniffed Berry, "but the idea of those engines talking with actual moving lips and blinking eyes is completely stupid."**

** With that said, Berry walked out of the room.**

** "Was she always like that?" muttered Corina.**

** "Not all the time," all the girls jumped, when they heard Andrew, "Berry was usually a kind, sweet, gentle person but, now a days, she's mad all the time...I wish I knew why."**

** Sadly nobody was ever going to know, cause Berry Sanders is a mystery nobody could figure out.**

** "Talking trains," she sniffed, "what a joke."**

**Chapter 2: On the Go!**

** Berry of course, doesn't always mean what she is saying, her friends say that half the time, she lets that mouth of her's run off a little too much.**

** "Zoey's gone nuts," she said out loud, "an Island with talking trains, I think those Cyniclons must have banged her up pretty good during their fights, cause nobody else I know talks about this island of Sodor."**

** Speaking of which, far away across the many oceans and over many islands and mountains, on the Island of Sodor, Thomas the Tank Engine was working with Rosie at the docks, they were shunting freight cars together for their trains to Knapford.**

** "I bet I can beat you in a race to Knapford," teased Rosie.**

** "With all those freight cars behind you? You have got to be joking!"**

** "Nope, I'm serious!" she puffed.**

** "Alright then. Racing you to Knapford should be easier than racing aganist Spencer, in the early hours of the morning."**

** Soon, the two tank engines were coupled onto their trains of ten loaded trucks, then they raced off. Thomas took on an early lead, but Rosie was determined to catch up to him.**

** "You better watch your buffers!" she called.**

** "You can't catch me!"**

** By now, Thomas wasn't always cross everytime Rosie went to work with him, but, he mostly liked spending his time with Emily.**

** "I can't wait to see her, when I get home tonight," he thought.**

** All of the sudden, Thomas was diverted into a siding, while Rosie chugged on through.**

** "Bust my buffers!" groaned Thomas, "I was so close to winning this race, what's holding me up now?"**

** Thomas was due to get his answer, when he saw Spencer race by with the Duke and Duchess of Boxford.**

** "You should be working, little Thomas, instead of sleeping on the job!"**

** "Bossy boiler," muttered Thomas, "what in the world is he doing here?"**

** The switches were soon changed and Thomas puffed off on his way back to the yards, only to find Rosie cheering that she beat Thomas in a race.**

** Meanwhile, back at Cafe Mew Mew, Berry was cleaning up and was looking forward to going home, when Elliott came into the room.**

** "The Saint Rose Crusaders have been spotted," he said, "they're at the airport, they're trying to steal some of the most dangerous weapons in the world!"**

** "Right, I'm on it!"**

** "Shouldn't you wait, until the others show up?"**

** "There's no time," said Berry, she pulled out her power pendant, and shouted out, "Power Pendant! Mewtamorphis!"**

** Berry disappeared in a blinding white light, then as it dived down, she reappeared as a mew mew.**

** "When the others get here, tell them to meet me at the airport, I'll try to leave some of those Saint Rose Crusaders for them."**

** With that said, she ran out, and jumped away to the airport.**

** "The other's have been informed," said Wesley, "they're on their way to the airport...where's Berry?"**

** "Where else?" sighed Elliott, "she's already on her way."**

** Berry has a huge reputation to never listen to orders, so it comes as no surprise that she goes running off, the way, she does.**

** "Better watch out, Crusaders," she said out loud, "Mew Berry's hot on your trail!"**

** She arrived at the airport, only to find the other Mew Mews fighting the Crusaders.**

** "Can't you guys wait, until I get here?" asked Berry.**

** "There was no...time," groaned Zoey, who was fighting, Royal Highness, "if we didn't act fast, they would have taken off with the plane full of weapons."**

** "Looks they're going for it, right now!"**

** Sure enough, Happy Child was going for the plane again, "I've got him," called Kikki, who jumped into the sky, then jumped down, knocking Happy Child flat on his face.**

** "You could have waited for me to help," said Tarb, who had just arrived.**

** Happy Child tried to get away, after getting back to his feet.**

** "Okay then, he's all yours!"**

** "Thank you," said Tarb, and get out a couple of handcuffs, "be back in a flash."**

** Tarb disappeared then reappeared expectily behind Happy Child, then he handcuffed his feet, once again, the young Crusader fell flat on his face.**

** "Nice one," smiled Kikki.**

** "Thanks," smiled Tarb.**

** "We could some help here!" called Dren, fighting aganist another predacyte, the Crusaders had unleashed.**

** Kikki and Tarb jumped into action to help, while Zoey and Berry went on fighting aganist Royal Highness.**

** "You can't stop us!" he said, and threw down some smoke pellets.**

** "I hate it, when he does that!" snapped Zoey, "where is he?"**

** Berry didn't reply back, she listened carefully and soon heard him moving, "I've got him," she moved through the smoke, only to find Royal Highness climbing into the plane.**

** "You lose foolish young ones!" he then shut the doors.**

** "I don't think so!" snapped Berry and jumped onto the wings.**

** Royal Highness had started up the engines, then it slowly moved down the runway.**

** "Hang on Berry!" called Zoey, knocking two Crusaders down and running to the plane, she grabbed onto the landing gear, just as it was going inside.**

** Berry meanwhile was on the outside of the plane, as it took off.**

** Everyone else was too busy fighting the Crusaders to notice the plane taking off.**

**Chapter 3: Fall into Place**

** "I should be able to gain control of the plane, from the inside," said Zoey.**

** She walked slowly towards the cabin, hoping not to get noticed. When she looked inside, she found that nobody was in there, the plane was on 'Autopilot'.**

** "That's odd," said Zoey, "where in the world, would that Crusader disappear too?"**

** Royal Highness was up on the roof, along with Berry, who was having a difficult time, holding onto the wings.**

** "I don't want to fall from this height," she thought, getting onto the wing, "too windy for me."**

** "Foolish mew mew," said Royal Highness, "you were better off on the ground, up here, you're doomed."**

** "You wish! I can take you down with one blow!"**

** "I sure would like to see you try!"**

** He then threw something to Berry, "they're spikes, placed them on your boots, that way, you won't fall." Berry placed them on the souls of her boots, "now, come get me!"**

** "Don't tell me, you're still ticked off that we all cracked your mask, are you?"**

** "Shut up!" snapped Royal Highness and charged in to attack.**

** Berry found it a little hard to fight back with her boots, nearly stuck to the plane but, in a short while, she got the hang of it and started fighting back.**

** "Miniberry!"**

** "I'm ready, Mew Berry!" he called, transforming himself into her weapon.**

** "Here goes, Loveberry Strike! Full Power!"**

** A huge blast like may have been too much, for it the tail and the plane slowly began to fall.**

** "Watch your aiming that thing," snapped Royal Highness.**

** "Why are you scared of heights?" snickered Berry.**

** "No, I just don't want these weapons to get destoried."**

** "Talk about a one track mind," Berry thought to herself and the fighting continued.**

** The plane had gone a long way, and was now flying above the Island of Sodor.**

** "Why is that plane flying so dangerously?" asked Rosie.**

** "I don't know," answered Thomas, "if it starts going down, I'll go follow it, and see if I can help."**

** Thomas then puffed off, following the plane. Along the way, Emily puffed up with her freight train, "what's going on Thomas?" she asked.**

** "Look up!" he said.**

** Emily did look up and noticed the plane was falling almost out of control.**

** "I have a weird feeling about this Thomas," she said, "I have a feeling that trouble is coming here and that plane maybe the start of it all."**

** "Well, let's hope not," he puffed.**

** Meanwhile above, Zoey had taken the autopilot off and was trying to keep the plane in complete control.**

** "I'm a mew mew, not a pilot," she muttered to herself, "I don't know how to fly this thing."**

** "Might I suggest, the autopilot," said a voice, Zoey looked and noticed Happy Child behind her, "it's the end of the road, for you cursed mew mews, now I suggest putting the autopilot on!"**

** "Make me!" she said and with one punch to the wheel, Zoey made the plane start to fall.**

** "You idoit!" snapped Happy Child, charging in towards Zoey but missed and hit the controls, making the plane go back up.**

** Berry and Royal Highness were trying hard not to fall from this height.**

** "What is that idoit, Happy Child doing in there," groaned Royal Highness, he then pulled out a radio, "what are you doing down there?"**

** "I've a bit of a situation in here..."**

** "Namely me!" snapped Zoey.**

** "Cursed Mew Mew!" snapped Royal Highness.**

** "Excuse me," snapped Berry, "but I do believe you were fighting me first. I don't give up that easily, you know?"**

** "Fine, then I'll finish you off!"**

** With a signle swing of his blade, Royal Highness' sword broke the spikes off Berry's boots and made her fall...right into the water.**

** She struggled to keep her head above, when she noticed a tank engine with blue paint and a yellow number one...right before she passed out.**

**Chapter 4: Berry, Zoey and Thomas**

** Berry finally opened her eyes in a short while and looked all around her, she noticed that a campfire had been lit and she was sitting in a sleeping bag, while her clothes hung from a thin line.**

** "Where am I?" she asked out loud.**

** "You're in Henry's forest," said a voice, Berry looked behind her and noticed Zoey, bringing over dead branches for the firepit. **

** "Why can't you just say, we're in a forest?" she groaned, "you don't need to name it."**

** "Actually, you are in Henry's forest," called another voice, sounding like a male's voice.**

** Berry turned around and looked to see a blue tank engine with the number one on the side of his tanks, looking over to her.**

** "Hello there," he smiled.**

** "It talked!" cried Berry, jumping out of her sleeping bag and hiding behind Zoey.**

** "Just be thankful, I gave you my pyjamas to wear," sighed Zoey, shaking her head, "come on Berry, this is a special friend."**

** Zoey lead the way, Berry followed closly behind her.**

** "Thomas, I would like to introduce you to my new friend, Ms. Berry Sanders."**

** "Hi," said Berry in a shy voice.**

** "Hello Berry," smiled Thomas, "and welcome to the Island of Sodor."**

** "Sodor? You mean it's for real?"**

** "Find out for yourself," chuckled Zoey, Berry walked slowly up to Thomas and felt his buffer beams, she was surprised, "Sodor is for real."**

** Just then, they heard a whistle, that blew loud and long.**

** "Who is that?" asked Zoey.**

** Thomas smiled and blew off his whistle happily, as a huge tender engine pulled up to him, with the number '51' on the side of his tender, and red shiny wheels, two huge smoke deflectors on the side of his boiler and a big smile on his face.**

** "Hello Thomas, my good friend."**

** "Hello Hiro, it's good to see you again."**

** "Hiro?" asked the two girls.**

** Thomas smiled and explained about finding Hiro, all alone and broken down, then he told them, how he saved Hiro.**

** "I am greatful for all, you have done for me, Thomas," smiled Hiro, "who knows what could have happened if you hadn't found me."**

** Before Thomas could answer, a silver blur flew right past.**

** "Spencer!" cried Thomas and Hiro together.**

** "Big silver show off," muttered Thomas.**

** "What's he doing here?" asked Zoey, "I thought he was a privately owned engine by the Duke and Duchess."**

** "Oh he is, but to be honest, I don't know why he's here. For that matter, I've been wondering, why are you here Hiro?"**

** "Sir Topham Hatt has asked me, for some help, with the heavy freight requests, coming in every day."**

** "Well, I know everyone is going to be happy to see you again."**

** Then Thomas introduced Hiro to Zoey and Berry.**

** "It's an honor to meet such beautiful ladies like you two," said Hiro sweetly, both Zoey and Berry blushed, over hearing that.**

** "Oh, that reminds me, I have to ask, why are you two here, anyways?" asked Thomas.**

** "It's those blasted Saint Rose Crusaders," snapped Berry.**

** "They're our new enemies nowadays, they will stop at nothing to bring the end to us and to the world."**

** "That would explain why I saw Berry fall from the plane," said Thomas.**

** "I'm surprised at you Berry," said Zoey, "riding on the roof of a plane, what are you crazy?"**

** "Well, what else was I suppose to do, that plane was carrying, all those dangerous weapons...which is probably in the hands of those Crusaders."**

** "Not this time," snickered Zoey, "I activated a small little bomb, after the crusaders jumped out, then I jumped out, just as the plane exploded."**

** "In which case," said Thomas, "you're stuck with no way home again."**

** "Again?" asked Hiro.**

** "It's a long story," sighed Thomas.**

** "Oh, I think we've got all the time in the world," said Zoey.**

** Meanwhile, further away, the Saint Rose Crusaders were looking over the damaged plane.**

** "Cursed Mew Mews!" snapped Blue Bayou, "I swear that they will pay for this!"**

** "Master Duke, will not be pleased to hear this," groaned Royal Highness.**

** "Maybe, he'll be pleased with us," said Happy Child, he was looking over a diesel lying on a beach. The other crusaders looked over him.**

** "It looks like it can run again," said Blue Bayou.**

** "Plus, with that claw, we could..."**

** "You mean, I could!" snapped a voice, the Crusaders looked and noticed that the diesel had a face, they were surprised.**

** "Who are you?" asked Happy Child.**

** "I am Diesel 10, most powerful diesel engine in all the world. I couldn't help overhear your predicament, and did you say mew mew?"**

** "Yes, we did."**

** "As in Mew Zoey?"**

** "That would be one of them," said Royal Highness.**

** "That acursed brat and that foolish tank engine, are what caused me to crash onto the beach here. Help me, back onto the tracks and together, we could bring an end to our enemies!"**

** "I like the way, this engine thinks," said Blue Bayou.**

** "He's perfect," said Happy Child, "those mew mews, wouldn't stand a chance."**

** "Alright then," said Royal Highness, "we'll help you and you help us, deal?"**

** "Deal!"**

** All of them started laughing evily, then the Crusaders began their work in bringing the terror of the rails back onto the line.**

**Chapter 5: Hook, Line and Sinker**

** "So, how are we going to get home?" asked Berry.**

** "We'll worry about that, little on," said Zoey, "right now, we need to track down, the Saint Rose Crusaders and make sure they don't cause any trouble to the people or engines of Sodor."**

** "I'm still overall shocked that this is the Island of Sodor, you were always talking about and that blue tank engine over there, really is Thomas."**

** "I can hear you, you know," called Thomas.**

** Zoey and Berry were sitting close by to the firepit, while Thomas and Hiro stood on the sidings, nearby.**

** "I remember that's the way, Zoey acted, when she first met me."**

** "Not quite Thomas," she said, "as I recall, I called you a talking train and you called me a catgirl, remember?"**

** "Yes, and you also hid behind a tree, and muttered to yourself, that this wasn't for real."**

** "Yeah, well that was over six months ago Thomas."**

** "I know that, still I can remember the look on your face, when I transformed into a human."**

** "Transformed?" asked Hiro.**

** "Into a human?" asked Berry.**

** Both Berry and Hiro were surprised to hear that come out of Thomas' mouth. Thomas sighed and began to tell them, the story of what happened.**

** Spencer meanwhile was travelling along with the empty coaches, he was enjoying himself until he saw Gordon racing along with coal cars.**

** "Slow down Gordon," he called.**

** Gordon however didn't, he wanted to get his dirty job over and done with. He raced right past, blowing coal dust into Spencer's face.**

** "Blistering boilers," groaned the silver tender engine, then he heard the sounds of a diesel coming up from behind him, "must be another train."**

** Sadly, it wasn't...the Saint Rose Crusaders have succeded in putting the evil brute on wheels back on the rails.**

** "Who are you?" asked Spencer.**

** "I am Diesel 10, I'm sure you've heard of me!"**

** "Who hasn't," said Spencer, trying to puff away, "look I would like to chat, but I'm needed on important business, if you don't mind."**

** "Oh but, I do mind!" said Diesel 10.**

** Happy Child opened one of the doors, then he used his evil powers, Spencer groaned and shut his eyes...then when he reopened them, they had turned bright red.**

** "You're right, there is time for a little chat," snickered Spencer evily.**

** "Excellent, you Saint Rose Crusaders sure do know what you are doing!"**

** "It's our job," snickered Happy Child.**

** "Now Spencer," snickered Diesel 10, "I want you to keep an eye on that blue puffball, the one, they call Thomas and his little friend, Zoey Hanson."**

** "Can we add one name?" asked Happy Child.**

** "Be my guest," smiled Diesel 10 in a evil way.**

** "Keep an eye on that Berry Sanders as well."**

** "When the time is right, you will report back to us and we'll take of the rest and then...finally revenage, will be ours!"**

** All of them started laughing evily, unaware that Molly saw everything.**

** "I better go find Thomas and let him know about this."**

** Thomas by now, had finished telling his story, Hiro and Berry were indeed surprised.**

** "It should come as no surprise to me," sighed Zoey, "considering all the trouble we get ourselves into, it's nuts!"**

** "Well, it's not as crazy as the time, we had dropped a whole mine on Diesel 10."**

** "Oh yeah, although he did swear revenage aganist us."**

** "Yeah well, that didn't last long..."**

** Thomas was cut off, by the appearance of Emily, Zoey and Berry walked over to say hello but, they could see she was worried.**

** "What's the matter Emily?" asked Thomas.**

** "Diesel 10 is back!" she cried, "Molly saw him running alongside with Spencer, they were laughing in a evil way."**

** "Oh no!" groaned Thomas.**

** "That's not all, she said, she saw someone small, almost like a child laughing along with them."**

** "Happy child," snapped Berry.**

** "Who?" asked Hiro.**

** "He's one of the Saint Rose Crusaders," explained Zoey, "there are at least four of them, they are dangerous alone but, together, they are an almost unstoppable force of evil."**

** "And if they are with Diesel 10 and Spencer, then that could mean trouble," groaned Thomas.**

** "I think it might be time, to get those swords," said Emily.**

** "Right," said Thomas, "then we'll go down the old branch line, Diesel 10 and Spencer won't be able to follow us down there."**

** "Considering what happened to Spencer before," said Hiro.**

** Berry and Zoey climbed on board Hiro, then he, Thomas and Emily puffed off to Knapford station. **

**Chapter 6: Run Away to Safety**

** Sir Topham Hatt was surprised to see all three engines appear at Knapford Station, one after another but was more than surprised to see Zoey again.**

** "Sir," said Thomas, "we're going to need those swords again."**

** "I'm sorry Thomas, but they are to stay in the museum."**

** "Alright then," sighed Zoey, "but if Thomas can't transform into human form, then the Island of Sodor will fall under the control of Diesel 10."**

** Sir Topham Hatt was shocked and started shaking, when he heard that name.**

** "He's back sir," groaned Thomas.**

** "Right," he said, after a moment, "I'll phone the museum, and let them know that you need those swords again."**

** Just as Sir Topham Hatt had walked off back to his office, Bear pulled up with bad news.**

** "Diesel 10's just destoryed the junction to the old branch line," he said, "he said he was going after all the old lines."**

** "Why would he be doing that?" asked Berry.**

** "He's trying to stop us, from defeating him," groaned Zoey.**

** "And that's not all," continued Bear, "Hank said he saw Spencer helping him by taking the tracks and throwing them into the ocean."**

** "This is really getting serious," groaned Emily, "so what are we going to do?"**

** "We'll have to go down my branch line, that big brute of a diesel..."**

** "We can't Thomas," interupted Zoey, "remember what happened the last time, we were on your branch line? Diesel 10 still caught up with us."**

** "Oh yes," he sighed.**

** "Maybe, there's no where we can hide," groaned Berry, "maybe this is the time, we lose."**

** "I don't think so," called out Hiro, "Diesel 10 won't catch us, with we're at the Sodor Steam works."**

** "That's right," smiled Thomas, "Victor would never allow him in there, and Kevin would probably do something to drive him away."**

** Soon the three engines were away again, heading to the museum. The owner gave Zoey, the swords, then they quickly set off for the Sodor Steam Works.**

** "I sure hope we don't get caught by Diesel 10," groaned Emily.**

** "I hope so too," sighed Thomas.**

** Then they heard the sounds of a shrill whistle and a blaring horn, Zoey looked back and saw it was Spencer and Diesel 10.**

** "They're hot on our tail, speed it up Thomas!"**

** So Thomas did, and so did Hiro, and Emily.**

** "You won't get away from the master," called Spencer, "master Diesel 10 wants you elimated, once and for all!"**

** "You wish!" snapped Thomas.**

** "What should we do now?" asked Hiro.**

** "Keep on puffing, don't slow down!"**

** The three steam engines rattled along, down the line at great speeds, but Diesel 10 and Spencer were catching fast.**

** "Well done, my servant, I promise you a place in my new kingdom, when I take over Sodor."**

** "Thank you master!"**

** The Crusaders were riding along too, they also threatened Zoey and Berry to surrender or face destruction.**

** "They don't know us, that well, do they?" Zoey asked Thomas, in a sly way.**

** Thomas understood, his wheels began to pick up more speed, till all that could be seen were blurs of the siderods.**

** "You're not getting away from me, puffball!" called Diesel 10.**

** "I've done it before and I can do it again!"**

** Thomas, Hiro and Emily continued puffing along, and before long, they were reaching Great Waterton. There were some police officers there and they could see what was going on.**

** "Feeling lucky?" asked one of them.**

** "Let's get them," said the other, as they jumped into the car and chased after the evil gang.**

** "Blast it's the cops," groaned Diesel 10, "Spencer fall back!"**

** "Yes master!" **

** Diesel 10 and Spencer disappeared into the forest, this came as a great relief to the three engines.**

** "The sooner we get to the Sodor Steam Works," groaned Emily, "the better, my wheels feel like they have blisters."**

**Chapter 7: Bitter Darkness**

** Soon Thomas, Emily and Hiro arrived at the Sodor Steam Works, the workmen were just closing up for the night.**

** "Sorry my friends," called Victor, "but the shops are closing up for the evening."**

** "Actually we need to stay here," said Thomas, "you see Diesel 10 is on the loose, and if he catches us, we're in serious trouble."**

** "Would that be okay Victor?" asked Emily.**

** "Well, I'm not enterily sure," then everyone heard something clatter in the back of the shop, and Kevin the small crane emerged.**

** "Are you guys really staying here for the night?" he asked excitly, "oh this will be great!"**

** Victor sighed to himself, "alright then, you three can stay here tonight."**

** "Better make that five," said Thomas, as Zoey and Berry came out to see where they were.**

** "Who are your friends, Thomas?"**

** "I'm Berry Sanders."**

** "And I'm Zoey Hanson."**

** Victor gasped, "you mean 'the Zoey Hanson'? The Mew Mew superhero girl? Well, my dear, it's an honor to have you visit our steamworks."**

** "Welcome ladies," said Kevin, lowering his hook, but instead knocked some bells off a shelve.**

** "We do ask for no loud noises," said Thomas, "otherwise we'll be found out."**

** "Sorry about that," called Kevin, "it's just..."**

** "A slip of a hock," groaned Victor, Thomas and Emily in unison, "we know."**

** "Is he always like that?" Berry asked Zoey, she didn't answer and neither did Hiro.**

** Meanwhile, at the Smelters yard, Diesel 10 and Spencer were rolling in.**

** "I'm so sorry for losing them master," said Spencer, "I was so close."**

** "Oh don't worry, Spencer, my servant, you did very well," he sniggered, "soon I'll have those fools in the palm of my claw and then.." his claw rose above his head and snapped loudly, "the end of those two."**

** "Just leave that foolish Berry Sanders with us," said Royal Highness.**

** "Of course, my friends."**

** "With all of us, teamed up, there is no way, we'll lose this fight," sniggered Happy Child.**

** "I couldn't agree with you more, my young friend, soon our enemies will be nothing more than a memory, as we conquer the world!"**

** All of them started laughing loudly, while two other engines looked on, looking scared.**

** "The old boss is back, what do we do?" asked the first voice.**

** "I think we better go," said the other.**

** As they were about ready to leave, they heard pinchy snap loudly, "Splatter! Dodge!" called Diesel 10, "my old friends! Come over here!"**

** The two diesel shunters rumbled up to Diesel 10's front end, once again Royal Highness used his powers and changed the two engine's attitudes to pure evil.**

** "We're ready to serve you master," said Splatter.**

** "We promise we won't fail you this time," added Dodge.**

** "Excellent," sniggered Diesel 10, "now there's nothing that can stop us!"**

** Soon enough, it was night, Hiro, Emily and Thomas sat on several storage tracks at the back, while Kevin continued on with his work.**

** "It's quite dark, isn't it?" asked Berry.**

** "Just a little bit," said Zoey, "it's only a shame, we're not camping...remember Thomas, that night before Dren and Diesel 10 came to attack us?"**

** "Oh, I remember that well. We all hung out, telling stories and Renee sang too."**

** "She's that good, huh?" asked Emily.**

** "Well, she is a superstar," smiled Zoey, "so it should be no surprise really."**

** Then they heard some more rattling, coming from another part of the shop, "cinders and ashes Kevin!" called Thomas, "will you keep it down?"**

** "That wasn't me," he called, "I'm over here!"**

** Kevin was in another part of the shed, away from the rattling noises, "stay here, I'm going to find out, what it is..." Zoey quickly transformed into her mew mew form.**

** "Give me a second here, Zoey, I'm coming too," whispered Thomas, "sword of sodor, activate!"**

** Thomas changed back into a human and ran to join Zoey.**

** "They're over by the firepits," whispered Zoey.**

** "Better wait, till they make a move," said Thomas. **

** The mysterious shadows moved along, then there was another clunk, "watch where you're going," snapped a voice.**

** "No way, it can't be..."**

** "Enough of this!" snapped Berry, who had followed them, "I'll get them."**

** Berry charged in, but was stopped...by a hug, "finally found my princess."**

** "ANDREW?"**

**Chapter 8: Berry's Unwelcomed Surprise**

** "Andrew?" Zoey gasped and Thomas asked.**

** "Why is you can never leave me alone, Andrew? I can handle everything myself, got it?"**

** "I know that, but I was invited to come along."**

** Coming out of the shadows, was Renee, Kikki, Bridget and Corina, they were indeed to see Thomas in human form.**

** "Is there anything you need help with, Thomas?" called Kevin.**

** "No, Kevin, we've got everything under control over here!"**

** "That's good..." then they heard another clattering sound, from somewhere in the shops, "sorry Thomas...it's just a slip of a..."**

** "Hook!" groaned Zoey and Thomas together, "we know Kevin!"**

** In a short while, Thomas was back in his engine form, he introduced to Hiro to the other four mew mews, then 'the Master of the Railway' introduced himself in a kind way.**

** "Who's your friend, Berry?" asked Thomas.**

** "That's Andrew," she groaned, "he's my childhood friend, but lately he's becoming a huge pain in the neck for me, instead of being a friend."**

** "Oh, I just love it, when you joke around Berry," he said, wrapping his arms around her.**

** "See what I mean?"**

** Thomas looked on confused but after looking to Zoey, who only shook her head, he felt it best, not to say anything at all.**

** "Andrew," sighed Berry, "let go of me, for a second, I have someone you should meet."**

** "I know, it's Thomas the Tank Engine," he looked up to Thomas, "it's nice to meet you."**

** Thomas looked over to Bridget, "does he always do that?"**

** "For as long as we've known Berry and Andrew," she said, "that's the way, they've been acting."**

** "That's right," sniffed Corina, "the boy acts like he's in love and she's acting like she doesn't care for one minute at all."**

** "Will you just shut up!" snapped Renee.**

** "Make me!" snapped Corina back.**

** "Sad to say, you guys have changed, since I saw you last," sighed Thomas to Zoey, "not only with new powers and new allies, but also in the attitude department."**

** "Things have never been the same, since I came back from my trip to England."**

** "How did you get in here?" asked Emily, "I thought the shed doors were locked up tight."**

** "They were," said Kikki, "but..."**

** "We helped them in," said another voice, and there appeared Dren. He, Sardon and Tarb floated down towards the engines.**

** "What are they doing here?" asked Thomas.**

** "It's okay Thomas," said Zoey, "they're on our side now. They've been helping us to take down the Saint Rose Crusaders and defeat the predacytes."**

** "That Dren had unleashed during Deep Blue's attack," snickered Tarb.**

** "How many times do I have to say, I'm sorry for that?" groaned Dren.**

** "It's okay Dren," said Zoey, "Tarb's only teasing you."**

** "Oh yes, now I remember, you three were here, during Zoey's wedding," said Thomas.**

** The cyniclons were then introduced to Hiro, who was surprised to see ailens but, when he found they were friends, he warmed to them.**

** "Speaking of Saint Rose Crusaders," said Kikki, "shouldn't we be going out to find them?"**

** "We would," groaned Berry, "but now they have a new alley by their side."**

** "I'm sure you all remember...Diesel 10," said Thomas, everyone else gasped, "he's back and madder than ever, plus he has Spencer working with them."**

** "You mean the Duke and Duchess' private engine?" asked Corina, "that Spencer?"**

** "The very same," answered Emily.**

** Just then they heard more rattling, coming somewhere else in the shops, "Kevin!" called Thomas and Emily together, "what are you doing?"**

** "That wasn't me, I'm trying to sleep!" he called.**

** "What is it, now?" asked Thomas.**

** They looked, into the deeper part of the shops and soon found, who it was...Mark!**

** "What are you doing here?" asked Zoey.**

** "I had this feeling that you might be in trouble, so I came here to see if I could help, Sir Topham Hatt told me, where to find you."**

** "You weren't followed, were you?" asked Emily.**

** "Nope," he answered, "I wasn't followed."**

** "That's good," said Thomas, "but how did you get here, it's an long walk by foot."**

** "A purple tank engine going by the name of Charlie gave me a ride here. Before him though, I was riding on other passenger trains, before Charlie offered to bring me here."**

** "So where is Charlie now?"**

** "He's on his way back to the sheds, as he told me."**

** Charlie was indeed on his way back to Knapford sheds, when he heard the sounds of several diesels and pounding pistons of a big engine.**

** "That's odd," he thought, "there aren't any other trains due for a while, yet."**

** Then he could see, who it was...it was Diesel 10, Spencer, Splatter and Dodge, they were chasing after him.**

** "Oh perfect," Charlie smiled, "a chance to have some fun."**

**Chapter 9: Charlie's Race**

** Charlie's wheels spun faster and faster, they looked like blurs running along on the tracks.**

** "Get him, my servant!" Diesel 10 yelled to Spencer.**

** "Yes master, I'll get him!"**

** Spencer shot off down the line, chasing after poor Charlie.**

** "I sure hope I can out run the fastest engine on the main lines," he groaned, and started to run faster but not fast enough cause Spencer was now right behind, almost touching his buffers.**

** "You're going to meet the master," sniggered Spencer.**

** Then the two engines heard an american whistle going off, then coming out onto the main line going in the same direction of the racing engines was...Hank!**

** "Need a hand, little buddy?"**

** "Yes!" cried Charlie, "this isn't fun anymore!"**

** "Very well, leave Spencer to me, race on to Pip and Emma, couple onto the back end, they'll keep you safe!"**

** Charlie did what he was told, while Hank raced up alongside Spencer.**

** "Race you!" he said with determination.**

** "You won't get far," sniffed the silver engine, "I'll win this race!"**

** They raced on for a short while, until Spencer remembered what he had to do, "out of the way, I have to fulfil the master's request and capture that tank engine!"**

** Spencer went on far away from Hank, racing along at fast speeds but, was too late as Charlie had been coupled onto Emma, who was at the rear end.**

** "Stop at once!" snapped Spencer, "he's suppose to talk with my masters!"**

** "You wish!" sniffed Pip, and began to pick up speed.**

** "Hold on, little friend," said Emma.**

** "That's all I can do!" cried Charlie.**

** Spencer was indeed fast but Pip and Emma were indeed faster, for they could go to 126 mph or faster. The passengers were enjoying the run, they couldn't imagine something so thrilling like an engine race.**

** "You're making me look foolish!" sniffed Spencer.**

** "Sorry Spencer," snapped Pip, "but you do a good enough job of that!"**

** The engines were now racing over the marsh land tracks, the bridge hadn't been repaired since Spencer's last accident.**

** Pip, Emma and Charlie were running along on the track to the right, while Spencer was running on the same tracks and once again...slid into the muddy marsh!**

** "Wha...what am I doing here?" he asked.**

** "I think he's finally gone back to normal," said Emma.**

** "Don't worry Spencer," called Charlie, "we'll get help at the next station, don't worry!"**

** Diesel 10 was not pleased to see what had happened, "Spencer was a perfect alley," he snapped, "you stupid Crusaders said that you're spell wouldn't break!"**

** "Oh, but it isn't," sniggered Happy Child, "look!"**

** Sure enough, Spencer's eyes glowed bright red, then he rolled back onto the tracks then chased on after Pip, Emma and Charlie, dispite being dirty.**

** "All right, I take it back," said Diesel 10, "you Crusaders are better than I thought, with your powers and my team of engines, nothing can stop us."**

** "What would like us to do, master?" asked Splatter.**

** "I want you Splodge, to go find a clue to where puffball and his friends might be hiding, when you find something, report it back to me!"**

** "At once master!"**

** The two shunter diesels rattled away, unaware that someone had indeed seen them and was now eager to stop them, that someone was...Gordon!**

** "Here's a chance to stop him," he puffed.**

** Gordon charged in behind Diesel 10 and bumped him...straight into the muddy marsh, then steamed away when Splatter and Dodge returned.**

** "Ah master, did you mean to go for a dip?" asked Splatter.**

** "Into the marsh?" asked Dodge.**

** "No, I did not! Now, do me a huge favour and get me out of here!" Diesel 10 groaned slightly to himself, as he sat in the mud.**

**Chapter 10: Berry Steps Too Far**

** The following morning, the steamworks was buzzing with all the work that was being done, Victor could see that everyone had a good night sleep, except Berry.**

** "The ground was too hard," she grumbled, "I could hardly sleep, plus a few people and engines were snoring."**

** "I don't snore," said Thomas offended, "do I snore?"**

** "A little bit," Emily said meekily, "plus you do sleep whistle."**

** "Yes and that kept me up, all night."**

** "At least Diesel 10 can't catch us here," said Zoey.**

** "No," said Victor, "but last night, he nearly caught Charlie, had it not been for the actions of Pip, Emma and Hank."**

** "He's getting too big for his buffers," groaned Thomas, "we need to face him for a final showdown."**

** "With Spencer by his side, that might a little difficult then you think," said Emily.**

** "Not to mention those Saint Rose Crusaders," added Kikki.**

** "They're not alone anymore," said Victor, cutting in, "from what I was told, Splatter and Dodge are with him."**

** "Where did you get your information, Victor?"**

** "I heard it from Gordon, who's out in the front, getting a replacement set of buffers."**

** Thomas puffed forwards to where Gordon was and noticed his buffers all bashed.**

** "What happened to your buffers, Gordon?"**

** "I bashed them when I pushed Diesel 10 into the mud last night, I was able to get away before Splatter and Dodge could see me but, the bashing did a good number on my buffers."**

** Thomas was about to ask why Gordon was going after Diesel 10, when they heard some metal clanging on the floor.**

** "Sorry boss," called Kevin, "it was just a slip of a hook!"**

** "Yes, I know Kevin!" called Victor.**

** "Just be careful Gordon," said Thomas, "if Diesel 10 finds out, you were involved, he'll come after you next."**

** "Don't worry little Thomas, I know how to get away from that monster on wheels."**

** Thomas felt reliefed at that moment.**

** Meanwhile, Berry was looking around the steamworks, she was surprised to see a building that can not only repair steam engines but can build them too.**

** "It's interesting," she said.**

** She wasn't watching where she was going and stepped into an empty red paint can.**

** "Oh dart it!" she snapped, trying to shake it off.**

** She hopped around, trying to get it off her foot, only to fall back onto a huge pile of red paint cans, spilling it all over that one area of the steamworks and all over herself.**

** "Are you okay Berry?" called Zoey.**

** "Yes," she groaned, "but now I'm as red as a tomato!"**

** "Or like James or Skarloey," chuckled Thomas.**

** Berry was indeed covered from head to tor in red paint, everyone looked at her, some were trying hard not to laugh but others couldn't control themselves, like Andrew.**

** "Just like when we were kids, huh Berry? You did that once before, only last time, it was green paint."**

** Everyone then began to laugh even louder, while Berry snarled loudly.**

** "Now getting on with serious matters," said Thomas, "I think we should try to avoid our enemies by foot, which means Emily, Hiro and I will need to use the swords of Sodor."**

** "Transform into a human?" asked Hiro.**

** "I'm not sure if I like the sounds of that idea Thomas," added Emily.**

** "It's safe," he said, "you just have to focus."**

** All of the sudden, Kevin came out, carrying a huge barrel of water, he tried to be careful but it slipped off his hook and splashed all over Berry.**

** "Opps sorry Berry," he said, "it was just the slip of a..."**

** "HOOK!" she groaned loudly, "yes, I know!"**

** "Well, at least your not red anymore," said Andrew.**

** Berry looked crosser still at Andrew but, before she could say anything to him, she and Andrew were told to climb into Hiro's cab, as the three engines stormed out of the steamworks.**

** "Good luck!" called Gordon.**

** "Stay safe, my friends," called Victor.**

** They all whistled as they set out for the open mainline.**

**Chapter 11: Down the Mine All Over Again**

** The trio had to be very careful as they set along the main line, cause they never knew when Diesel 10 or his band of evil sidekicks might be spying on them.**

** "I think we would be safer at the steamworks," said Berry.**

** "Not really," said Thomas, "we'll be much safer in Great Waterton, Diesel 10 doesn't know all the hidden lines that I know."**

** "Plus Stanley can let us know of trouble right?" asked Emily.**

** "That's correct."**

** "I wasn't expecting all this," Berry groaned out loud, "being haunted down by the Saint Rose Crusaders, a silver steam engine, with a few diesels, one of which has a claw on his roof, which is thirsty for blood."**

** "What's your point?" asked Corina.**

** "No reason, I just wanted to get that off my back."**

** Soon Thomas, Emily and Hiro all arrived at the town of Great Waterton, Stanley was close by, shunting some freight cars into the proper sidings.**

** "Where are three off to, today?" he asked.**

** "We're going into the hill areas," said Thomas.**

** Before he could say anymore, he heard two blasting horns coming down the tracks, Thomas knew who it was...Splatter and Dodge.**

** "Won't the boss be pleased?" asked Splatter.**

** "Yes, especailly when we bring before him, his most hated enemies."**

** "Hiro, Emily," whispered Thomas, "get to safety, I'll try to lose those two crazed idoits."**

** "You're not alone Thomas," said Zoey, "I'm coming too!"**

** Zoey jumped into Thomas' cab, then - Thomas charged backwards, ramming Splatter, who bumped into Dodge, then Thomas raced for the mines.**

** "Let's get him!"**

** Again, the chase was on, as Splatter and Dodge both chased Thomas and Zoey. Emily, Hiro and the rest of the gang all headed off for a lonely spot of Great Waterton.**

** "You can run but, you cannot hide!" called Splatter and Dodge.**

** "You better hang on tight Zoey," said Thomas, "this is going to be a bumpy ride!"**

** Zoey held on tightly, as Thomas dashed off into the dark mines, Splatter and Dodge followed the duo inside, blasting their airhorns loudly.**

** Thomas rattled over the rusty rails, and so did the diesels.**

** "I don't like this," groaned Zoey, "we nearly got caught in a mine, once before."**

** "Yes, I know but, rest assure I know what I am doing!"**

** Thomas raced on, threw the now empty mineshafts, till they raced to a junction, "oh please send me to the right, oh please send me to the right."**

** Luck was on his side as Thomas went the right way, while Splatter and Dodge raced on, down the other line.**

** "Where did they go?" asked Zoey.**

** Thomas came to a groaning stop, then he went silent...a minute later, they heard the sounds of engine's groaning and splashing.**

** "They went down the flooded tunnel," said Thomas, "I don't think we'll need to worry about them, for a while, unless they have their own rafts they can use."**

** "How do you know that, Thomas?"**

** "Remember, when I told you about finding Great Waterton, well guess what...that was the very tunnel, I once travelled down, ever since I've never been inside Morgan's Mine."**

** "Why is this called Morgan's mine anyways?"**

** "I don't know but, we don't have time to answer that, come on."**

** Thomas puffed slowly down the mine shafts some more but, at a slower pace, till he saw something familair.**

** "That's the freight car I was chasing, the last time, I was down here."**

** Then as Zoey was climbing out of the cab, she saw something unusual that sat before the freight car. She walked over to it, whatever it was covered in a huge tarb.**

** "Did you find something Zoey?"**

** "Yes, I did," she tried to pull the tarb away but, it was too heavy for Zoey alone, "but I think I'm going to need some help with this."**

** "Well, I'm just the engine, ready to lend a helping buffer!"**

** Zoey got out a long chain, out of Thomas' cab, then she attached one end of it to the tarb and the other end to the freight car. Thomas was coupled up to the freight car, then slowly wheel turn by wheel turn, Thomas pulled with all his might.**

** "Whatever it is, you found, must be pretty big, this is hard work!"**

** Thomas continued to pull backwards until at last, the tarpalin was removed, but a huge cloud of dust appeared all around them. Then the dust disappeared, only to reveal...but, I'll save that for the next chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Morgan's Way Out**

** There stood a small black tender engine, it almost looked like James but it had no front wheels. The little old engine's entire boiler looked rusty and so did everything else on it, as it's buffers dangled from their original post.**

** "It's an engine," gasped Zoey.**

** The engine open one of it's eyes, "oh hello there," he said, "what are you doing down here?"**

** "We were chased down here by two diesel shunters."**

** "What are diesels?"**

** "You don't know what diesels are?"**

** "Of course not, I've been down here for so long that I don't know what's going on out there on the railroads."**

** Thomas thought for a minute then gasped, "you wouldn't happen to be Morgan, are you?"**

** "That would be my name, Morgan the Mine Engine or was a mining engine, now I sit down here all alone until you two showed up with your freight car."**

** "Excatly I lost this freight car long before coming down here today."**

** "Why are you down here Morgan?" asked Zoey.**

** "I broke down in here," he sighed, "I was told that someone would come for me but, nobody came for a long time, then finally I saw someone coming down here, only to cover me up. I knew from that moment onwards I've been down here, never to see the light of day."**

** Thomas sighed unhappily, he could remember the way he felt when he was stuck in the disused tunnel that was flooded.**

** "Don't you worry anymore Morgan, cause we're going to get you out of here!"**

** "Thank you so much," smiled the old tender engine.**

** Thomas and Zoey then introduced themselves to Morgan, then Zoey went all around Morgan to see if there were any brake blocks blocking their way out.**

** "There were only five of them Thomas," she called, "I'd say we're good to go!"**

** "Alright then, get ready Morgan!"**

** "Wait, don't start!" he called, "the tracks behind me go down a very steep slope, you'd lose me a lot faster if I wasn't coupled up properly."**

** "He does make a point," said Zoey.**

** She went up to Thomas' front end, coupling him up to the freight car, then she coupled Morgan to the freight car, then went back into Thomas' cab.**

** "Tell me, do you two know an engine named Hiro?"**

** "The Master of the Railway? Oh we know him."**

** "I was the one who found him," said Thomas, "all broken down and rusty."**

** "Like me," sighed Morgan.**

** "Like I said, you don't need to worry, cause we are getting you out of here, then we'll get you to the steamworks."**

** "Ah, Thomas," said Zoey with a worried tone in her voice, "what about Diesel 10, I'm sure he'll catch up with us, if we go back to the steamworks."**

** "Oh yes, I forgot!"**

** Zoey then explained to Morgan about diesels and told him that there were some good and those who were bad like Diesel 10.**

** "Alright here goes!" cried Thomas, "Morgan since you know this mine better Zoey or I, you'll have to warn us if there's anything dangerous okay?"**

** "You got it!"**

** With a shrill blast of his whistle, Thomas started but, with Morgan's old rusty wheels holding back, it was proving to be harder to get the old tender engine out.**

** "I...can...do...it...I...can...do...it!" panted Thomas wearily.**

** He pushed and he puffed, he puffed and he pushed, wheel turn by wheel turn, still Morgan wasn't moving, then finally they were moving, poor Thomas' cheeks were going as red as James' paint.**

** "How far is the steep line?" asked Zoey.**

** "Not too far now!" cried Morgan.**

** Indeed it didn't take too long for the trio to reach the steep track, they were speeding dangerously down the mineshaft, Thomas had to hold back with all the strength he could spare.**

** "Hang on tight Zoey!"**

** "That's all I can do!" she cried.**

** "We should be reaching the bottom of the slide soon," said Morgan.**

** Morgan was right, they soon reached the bottom of the slide and were now coasting along on smoother, more level lines.**

** "The mainshaft will probably be blocked off, since it was closed."**

** "Sorry to do this Morgan," called Thomas, "but I'm about to turn your tender into a battering ram!"**

** Thomas put on more puff and pushed harder aganist the freight car and Morgan as they raced along towards the entertance.**

** "HERE WE GO!" shouted Thomas and Zoey in unison.**

** Morgan closed his eyes, as his tender neared the barrier...what happened next, that's for the next chapter.**

**Chapter 13: Might be Old but Still Useful**

** Morgan's tender smashed right threw the barrier as the trio flew right out onto the old rails outside of the mine.**

** "Sunlight," gasped Morgan, "oh, how I've missed it."**

** Thomas continued to push onwards, hoping to find Hiro, Emily and the other mew mews.**

** They soon found the gang, setting up camp in a lonely part of Great Waterton.**

** "I sure hope they're okay," said Berry.**

** "With Zoey, you don't need to worry," said Corina, "and as for Thomas, I'm sure he's gotten himself out of worst situations than this."**

** Then they heard Thomas' whistle in the distance but, what came instead was the old tender engine, the freight car, then lastly came a tired Thomas.**

** "That's it, I can't puff anymore," he groaned, "I need a chance to rest my wheels."**

** "I would have helped, if my boiler wasn't worn out," said Morgan.**

** "Well rattle my dome," said Hiro, "I don't believe it, Morgan is that really you?"**

** "Hello Hiro, master of the Railway, it is me."**

** "Morgan said he knew you Hiro," said Zoey, climbing down from Thomas' cab.**

** "And so he should," smiled Hiro, "Morgan here was the second engine to come to the Island, he and I used to work together but, he was mostly assigned as Great Waterton's main shunting engine."**

** "That was until I was locked up in the mine," said Morgan sadly, "and now I'm an old engine, who can't run by himself anymore."**

** "You can say that again," muttered Berry.**

** Everyone looked at her with angry looks, they knew Berry didn't mean it, she just speaks her mind from time to time.**

** "You might be old," said Bridget, "but after a good overhaul, I bet you'll run perfectly just like Thomas, Hiro, Emily or any engine on this Island."**

** "This is right," said Hiro, "I once believed that I was only good for scrap until Thomas saved me."**

** "That's right," smiled Thomas, "don't you worry Morgan."**

** Morgan smiled happily, then they all heard the sounds of an engine coming. Berry was about to shout out for her power pendant to activate, but she was stopped by Zoey.**

** "What's the big idea?" she snapped.**

** "Shh," she said, "listen."**

** They could hear the sounds of pistons pumping, then they heard the blast of an engine's whistle.**

** "That's Henry!" cried Thomas and he blew his whistle to get Henry's attention.**

** The big green engine stopped close by to the campsite, "hello Thomas, what seems to be the problem today?"**

** "We need you to do us a favour Henry," he said, "can you take Morgan to the steamworks, then please tell Sir Topham Hatt about him."**

** "Certainly Thomas."**

** Thomas moved the freight car to the front of Henry's train, after the big green engine had uncoupled himself, then he moved Morgan to the front too.**

** "We'll see you soon Morgan," said Thomas.**

** "See you soon my friends, it was nice meeting all of you and it was wonderful to see you again Hiro, my old friend."**

** "Same to you Morgan," he smiled.**

** Henry backed himself onto the train, then with a blast of his whistle Henry, Morgan and the train were once again on their way to the steamworks.**

** "Who would have thought that today of all days, we would find a lonely engine inside that mine," sighed Zoey.**

** "That wouldn't be the first time, we found something remarkable Zoey," said Thomas, "remember when we found Elsie?"**

** "Oh yes, I almost forgot."**

** Zoey went back over to the tents to help set up camp, while Thomas told everyone about losing Splatter and Dodge.**

** Speaking of those diesels, they finally did come out, only to land beside the old tracks.**

** "Bothersome," they grumbled, "the boss isn't going to like this, he'll be furious!"**

**Chapter 14: Hiro's Tale**

** Indeed Diesel 10 wasn't best pleased with Splatter and Dodge.**

** "We cannot afford to lose any more time," he snarled, "tomorrow we will strike and finally bring an end to our hated enemies!"**

** "What about us master?" asked Splatter.**

** "We'll get you back on the tracks but, this will be your last chance, you too Spencer! Fail me again, and you'll have to face the full furry of Pinchy!"**

** Diesel 10's evil claw rose above his roof, then it dropped itself, bashing Diesel 10 in the face, "I hate it when you do that Pinchy!"**

** Splatter, Dodge, Spencer and the Saint Rose Crusaders all tried hard not to laugh.**

** "Watch this," called Thomas, "Sword of Sodor, activate!"**

** Thomas was engulped in a bright blue light, then ten seconds he reappeared as a human, "you try it now," he called to Emily and Hiro.**

** Hiro and Emily focused and before they knew it, after calling out 'Sword of Sodor activate!', they had transformed themselves into humans.**

** Emily was wearing a dark green T-Shirt with blue jeans, and dark green hair with two pony tails.**

** Hiro wore a black T-shirt with the number 51 on it, and wore dark blue jeans with jet black hair.**

** "So what are we doing standing around here?" snapped Berry, "we should be going out to attack our enemies before they catch up with us!"**

** "Not really a good idea, young Berry," said Hiro.**

** "And why's that?"**

** "It's too dangerous to go in unperpared, I should know and so does Morgan."**

** "What happened?" asked Kikki.**

** "Can you tell us Hiro?" asked Thomas.**

** "Very well my friends, as long as you don't mind listening to a story, Ms. Berry."**

** "I don't mind," she sighed, "it's not like we've got anything better to do, then to wait for our enemies to come after us!"**

** "I'm sorry," said Andrew, as Berry walked over to one of the nearby trees, "she likes to speak her mind."**

** "It's no problem at all Andrew," smiled Hiro, "now this story takes place, just two years after Morgan first came to Sodor..."**

** It was a slightly chilly day as Morgan was shunting freight cars around the Great Waterton railyards. He was looking forward to seeing Hiro again as he was to come in with the express.**

** For a while however, Hiro never did show up, this made Morgan worry.**

** "I need to take these freight cars down the line," he sighed, "if Hiro doesn't come in soon, I'll be late."**

** Morgan waited and waited, five minutes became ten, ten became twenty and still Hiro never arrived.**

** "Oh, I'm sure that I can take my freight cars up the line to the next station, before Hiro arrives," he thought to himself.**

** So Morgan coupled himself up to the freight cars, then he pulled away, just as the stationmaster came rushing out.**

** "Hiro's on his way, he was held by sheep!"**

** Morgan didn't hear a single word from the stationmaster and continued on his way down the line. All was well until he could hear another engine's wheels pumping and loud puffing sounds.**

** "That sounds like...HIRO!"**

** Morgan was horrified to see Hiro come into view with the express. Morgan quickly slammed on his brakes, then started running backwards.**

** "Come on! Come on!" he cried, "Back! Back! Back!"**

** Morgan's wheels spun like the wind, as he pushed back aganist the freight cars, Hiro blew his whistle loudly as soon as he saw Morgan.**

** "I must go back! I must!" cried Morgan.**

** "LOOK OUT MORGAN!" cried Hiro.**

** At last, Morgan's train started to go backwards, slowly at first...then he started to speed up as Hiro's speed started to decrease.**

** Morgan slowly pushed his train past the Great Waterton station and backed into a siding, as Hiro pulled into the station with the express.**

** "He never did do that again after that day's near miss," finished Hiro.**

** "Did he get into trouble by...ah, whoever was in charge?" asked Corina.**

** "He was told that he was being irresponsible and reckless for his foolish actions but, our controller let him off the hook after that."**

** "Were you scared?" asked Bridget, "seeing Morgan on the same track as you?"**

** "I was a little bit, but thanks to our quick acting, nobody got hurt."**

** "That's something to be thankful for," smiled Zoey.**

**Chapter 15: Star-light, Star-bright!**

** Shortly after the sun had set across the Island of Sodor, everyone was fast asleep, all except Thomas, who was lying down with his head resting on a log.**

** "Comfortable, Thomas?"**

** Thomas looked to his right and saw it was Zoey, smiling happily.**

** "A little bit," he said, "I had almost forgotten what it's like to be human, although to be fair, I have never gone to sleep as a human."**

** "Oh I'm sure it's the same as you normally sleep, except for the sleep whistling."**

** "True but, I'll probably snore."**

** Zoey laughed a little bit but very quietly as she didn't want to wake everyone else up. She layed down beside Thomas as he continued to look up to the sky.**

** Meanwhile, far away, the evil group were preparing their next move, "tomorrow, make no mistake we will destory our enemies once and for all!" said Diesel 10, snapping his huge metal claw above his head.**

** "For sure," said Royal Highness, "with all of us working together, we can't fail!"**

** "They won't be able to run," sniggered Spencer, "cause I'd catch them easily."**

** "So the only option is left...is to fight," said Happy Child.**

** "Just make sure, you keep those mew mews apart," said Blue Bayou, "they are weaker when they have to fight all on their own!"**

** "As for the puffball and his little pals," said Diesel 10, "you better leave them to me...I'll wipe them all out!"**

** All the evil villians laughed in a dark way, they were ready for the attack.**

** "We'll strike at dawn, they won't know what will hit them till it's too late!"**

** Back at the campsite, Thomas and Zoey were still looking up into the night sky, there were hardly any clouds out tonight.**

** "Nice night," smiled Zoey.**

** "It sure is," said Thomas, then he looked over to Zoey, "why aren't you the leader of the mew mews anymore?"**

** "I thought it would be a good idea if Berry got the chance, besides that she was already declared as the leader when she joined the team."**

** "Still, with the way she speaks...is she good?"**

** "Hey, we're still alive aren't we?"**

** "Yes that is true."**

** "Still," said Zoey, "Andrew told me once that when he and Berry were kids, she was different back then. According to him, she was kinder and she would even allow him to hug her after her mother passed away."**

** Then the two were silent, "all right Andrew!" called Thomas, "I know you're there, come on out!"**

** "How in the world did you know it was me?" he asked, walking away from the tree, he was standing behind.**

** "I knew you were standing there, because you offered to keep a look out for the crusaders and the diesels."**

** "Oh yes, sometimes I forget!" he chuckled.**

** "Tell me though, was Berry a nice person when you were kids?"**

** "Oh yes, she was."**

** On a warm summer's night, both Berry and Andrew were sitting outside in a tent, looking up to the stars. Berry was a little scared, jumping at every little sound.**

** "Aren't you scared Andrew?" she asked.**

** "Sure I am, a little bit but, as long as I'm with you Berry, I don't feel scared at all, I feel happy."**

** "I'm glad to hear that," she smiled.**

** Then very quietly, the two kids whispered, "starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," then they said their wishes quietly.**

** They didn't say what their wishes were to each other, somehow they both knew.**

** "To be honest," said Andrew, after he was done telling the story, "she's still the same Berry I knew."**

** Andrew went back to keeping a look out, while Thomas and Zoey continued to look up to the stars. Meanwhile, Berry was awake, she heard Andrew telling that story.**

** "So he does remember," she whispered to herself, "I'm glad to know that."**

**Chapter 16: Showdown at Sunrise**

** Dawn broke across the Island of Sodor, the mew mews, Thomas, Hiro, Emily, Mark and Andrew all stood by the campsite waiting for their enemies.**

** "They have to be stopped," said Zoey, "otherwise they'll cause damage not only to Sodor but the entire world too."**

** "It's not going to be easy," said Kikki, "considering that our enemies..."**

** "Have teamed up with ours," added Thomas.**

** "Plus speedy Spencer too," said Emily in a worried voice, "which means running is out of the question."**

** "Not really, I've gotten away from Spencer before, I can do it again."**

** "We just need to be careful," added Bridget.**

** "So what are we doing standing around here?" asked Berry, "let's go find them!"**

** "No, we're staying."**

** "Do you mind saying that again Zoey?"**

** "I said we're staying put, we're going to let our enemies find us."**

** Berry was slightly confused but she did agree to the idea. So they waited and waited - then they heard the sounds of three diesels - then came the whistle of a big engine, they were coming their way.**

** "It's now or never," said Thomas.**

** "Get ready," said Zoey.**

** At that moment, dozens of predacytes appeared out of nowhere, heading for the heroes.**

** "And the fight begins," said Hiro quietly.**

** "Alright team," called Thomas and Zoey in unison..."ATTACK!"**

** Thomas, Zoey, Bridget, Corina, Kikki, Renee, Berry, Hiro and Emily all charged in to face the predacytes.**

** "Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Andrew to Mark.**

** "It's better if we stay out of the way, we don't have powers or weapons, so we can't fight."**

** Mark at one time could fight as the Blue Knight, but after the dark evil Deep Blue took him over, Mark vowed to never use his powers (if he had any left).**

** "We might not have powers or weapons," continued Andrew, "but there must be other ways to help."**

** "There is, follow me Andrew."**

** Meanwhile, everyone was fighting with all the strength they had. Emily fought hard but one of the predacytes got a hold of her.**

** "Emily!" cried Thomas.**

** He went charging towards the predacyte, but was stopped by five more blocking his path - until they got blasted away.**

** "We'll handle the predacytes!" called Dren, "go save Emily!"**

** "Thanks Dren!"**

** Thomas charged in again, swinging his mighty sword of Sodor aganist the creatures, then he took down the predacyte that was holding onto Emily.**

** She nearly fell to the ground, until Thomas got a hold of her.**

** "Thanks Thomas," she smiled happily.**

** "Your welcome," he smiled back.**

** Emily then gave Thomas a small kiss on the left side of his face, Thomas blushed bright red like James' paint work.**

** "Ah...ah..." he was just speechless, then he and Emily noticed the other predacytes and noticing that their friends were in trouble.**

** "We...should probably...get back into..."**

** "The fight."**

** "Right, ready Thomas?"**

** "I'm ready, are you ready Emily?"**

** "As ready as I'll ever be!"**

** "Then let's do it!"**

** Thomas and Emily charged in towards the predacytes, while holding hands, then they jumped into the air and yelled out 'swords of Sodor activate!"**

** Two huge beams of light appeared from their swords - then they merged together, 'Shining Time Light of Love!' shouted Thomas and Emily together.**

** The beam of light was so strong that the predacytes started to disappear but some stayed.**

** "Ready Andrew?" asked Mark.**

** "Ready!"**

** "In that case...fire!"**

** Mark and Andrew unleashed some berries towards the remaining predacytes until they were the beams of light.**

** Berry was overall surprised, "now that's the power of love," she said out loud.**

** Thomas and Emily soon reached the ground, all the while they were hugging and kissing on the lips.**

** "They look so wonderful together," smiled Kikki.**

** Everyone had to agree, but their little celebration was going to be cut short by...I'll save that for the chapter.**

**Chapter 17: Mew Mews Unite!**

** Diesel 10, Splatter, Dodge, Spencer and the Saint Rose Crusaders came into view.**

** "Time for the final blow," sniggered Diesel 10, raising his claw above his head and letting it snap wildly.**

** "You mew mews have had it," sniggered Happy Child, "you can't beat us."**

** "Besides you can't outrun me," added Spencer in a dark tone of voice.**

** "The best thing for you to do is to surrender to the boss!" said Splatter.**

** "Your end has come fools!" added Dodge.**

** "No, it's not," snapped Zoey, "we're not going to be defeated today, we've defeated you all before..."**

** "And we can do it again," said Thomas.**

** The Saint Rose Crusaders started charging towards the team, Thomas and Zoey charged in, followed by Emily and Berry.**

** "Four on four," said Royal Highness, "I'd say we have the adventage."**

** The four heroes stood with their backs to each other - that's when it happened.**

** "What's going on here?" asked Thomas.**

** His sword was starting to glow, but he wasn't alone as Emily's sword was glowing too and Hiro's as well. Then the mew mew's weapons started to glow as well. **

** "What's happening?" asked Emily.**

** Zoey knew excatly what was going on, "it's our powers, they're combining together."**

** At that moment, Thomas heard Lady's voice.**

** "To defeat an enemy who threatens all that is good, you must all become one, your powers unite to stop the darkness."**

** "Focus your energies," called out Thomas.**

** "And foucs them to Berry!" added Zoey.**

** "Me? Why?"**

** "You're the strongest one here Berry, you have the strength needed to stop the darkness."**

** "I'll see what I can do," she said.**

** "Nice try fools," said Blue Bayou, "Predacytes, GET RID OF THEM ALL!"**

** Try as they might, even with the predacytes being unleashed, they couldn't get the heroes as their powers grew in strength.**

** "MEW MEWS UNITE!" cried Zoey, Corina, Bridget, Kikki and Renee together.**

** "SODOR ENGINES UNITE!" cried Thomas, Emily and Hiro in unison.**

** All their energies focused to Berry - a bright light appeared all around her.**

** "I can't see," snapped Spencer.**

** "Someone, do me a favour and...TURN DOWN THAT STUPID LIGHT!"**

** Again the evil crusaders tried, but try as they might, they just couldn't get threw as the light grew brighter and brighter.**

** Then the light dived down and what appeared Berry with a new battle suit, with armor plates and two huge metal swords.**

** "Evil never wins!"**

** Berry jumped into the air, more of the predacytes followed her up into the sky. Berry started to swing her swords, "Loveberry swords of Light! Shine down on our enemies, free those who are prisoners and set them free from evil!"**

** The light shown down around the evil group, at the same time, the predacytes all disappeared in the beams. Almost at once, Spencer, Splatter and Dodge's eyes changed from red to their normal color.**

** "What happened?" asked Spencer, "aren't I suppose to be collecting the Duke and Duchess?"**

** He then puffed away, Splatter and Dodge were also confused and disappeared off for the smelters to work.**

** "Stop it!" cried Diesel 10 angerily.**

** The crusaders couldn't, they had been blinded by the bright light.**

** "Never mind, I'll finish the fools myself!"**

** Thomas ran over to the tracks, then changed back into a tank engine, Zoey jumped into cab, then the duo raced off with the monsterious Diesel 10 chasing after them...for the third time!**

**Chapter 18: Go with the Flow**

** "Now I'll get you puffball and that silly girl too!" snapped Diesel 10.**

** "Oh no you won't!" called Thomas cheekily, "you never caught us before and you're not going to now!"**

** "You can't run me forever! You're finished!"**

** Diesel 10 rumbled on, trying to check up with Thomas, but his wheels were whirring like the wind, his speed increased and everything around him looked like a blur.**

** "Let me guess, you're taking us back to the same place we left that diesel before right?" asked Zoey.**

** "Not good enough," said Thomas, "he'll just come back again."**

** "Then what are we going to do?"**

** "I wish I knew!"**

** At times, Diesel 10 got close to them and Pinchy reached over towards Thomas' bunker.**

** "Get away from my bunker!" snapped Thomas and sped up even more.**

** "Keep going Thomas!"**

** That's excatly what Thomas did, he raced along faster and faster, wheel turn by wheel turn, smoke poured high into the sky, but still that was not enough.**

** "I'm coming puffball! Just give up!"**

** Thomas was started to run short of puff, he didn't know if he could go on - then he and Zoey heard the sound of a big engine's whistle.**

** "Isn't that Spencer's whistle?" asked Zoey.**

** "It is!" cried Thomas.**

** Sure enough Spencer was racing along on the same track as Thomas, he caught up with the little blue tank engine as he buffered up.**

** "We're done for..."**

** "No, you're not!" said Spencer, "I don't know what's going on, but one thing I'm sure of, I'm not going to let that monster on wheels beat you Thomas!"**

** "Thank you Spencer," he said quietly.**

** "Maybe he's not as bad as everyone says," thought Zoey to herself.**

** With both Thomas and Spencer racing along, they were able to get away from Diesel 10, leaving him far behind.**

** "Dart!" snapped the evil diesel, his evil metal crunching claw loudly, "shut up Pinchy!"**

** Further down the line, Spencer gave Thomas some of his coal.**

** "Thanks Spencer, I was starting to run a little low back there. You know something...you're not such a bad engine after all."**

** "Well thanks, but don't think I'll be helping you out again, I still have a reputation to keep up! So don't you dare mention this to anyone!"**

** "Don't worry," giggled Zoey, "nobody would believe us."**

** "Whatever!" sniffed Spencer, as he rolled away.**

** "Maybe we should get back to the campsite, in case the others are in trouble."**

** "Don't worry your smokebox Thomas, if I know those guys, they'll be just fine."**

** Then they heard the blast of a evil diesel's horn and a loud claw crunching again, "HERE WE GO AGAIN!" Thomas shot off once again, Zoey held on for dear life.**

** "I'm going to enjoy braking you to pieces puffball!" snapped Diesel 10.**

** "Big words Diesel 10, why don't catch us and prove it?" he said in a cheeky way, then Zoey looked back to Diesel 10 and blew her tounge out to him.**

** "Cheeky girl, now you'll get it!"**

** Further ahead, the Saint Rose Crusaders were ready for Thomas and Zoey, but they had a small problem...namely the mew mews were stopping them.**

** "Your puffball won't make it across a bridge that isn't there," cried Happy Child.**

** "Wanna bet?" asked Kikki and Tarb at the same time.**

** During the fight, Royal Highness got hold of the bomb and threw it on the bridge - the resulting blast knocked away a huge part of the viaduct.**

** "So long puffball and mew mew," sniggered Happy Child, even though he was pinned.**

** A few seconds later, Thomas came into view, he could see the gap from one end of the bridge to the other, "here we go!"**

** Thomas' wheels sped up even faster!**

** "You're a really useful engine Thomas, I know you can do it!" cried Zoey.**

** Thomas heard this and fired with determination, he charged towards the gap - he rode over the steel rails to safety!**

** "Well done Thomas! Well done!"**

** The Crusaders were shocked by this, but everyone else cheered - then Diesel 10 came into view.**

** "I hope there's a barge down there!"**

** Diesel 10 rolled over the rails, they snapped under pressure and Diesel 10 fell into the ravine and splashed into the water.**

** "GET ME OUT!" he snapped.**

** "You know something Diesel 10?" called Thomas, "I think you'll do much better down there, then up here, consider that your punishment!"**

** Diesel 10 growled, "I hate those puffballs!" he snarled.**

**Chapter 19: Love Is The Greatest Treasure**

** Now all that was left were the dark evil Saint Rose Crusaders, they were looking forward to their long awaited fight.**

** "Prepare yourselves for your end!" shouted Royal Highness.**

** "Not a chance," snapped Thomas, as he transformed himself back into a human.**

** "I think it's time for you fools to learn just powerful we can be!" said Happy Child, "bring on the Slimer!"**

** A giant slimey predacyte came out of nowhere and moved towards the heroes.**

** "Get out of the way!" cried Berry.**

** Everyone moved - except Emily, she was too scared to think clearly - the predacyte swallowed her completely.**

** "EMILY!" cried Thomas.**

** He ran over to the predacyte and jumped inside of it.**

** "THOMAS!" cried Hiro and Zoey in unison.**

** Thomas didn't know where to go, he had zero visibility. He reached out his right hand, hoping to find her.**

** "Please be okay," he thought to himself.**

** At last, he felt Emily's left hand grab onto his, Emily was out like a light. Thomas focused hard, as a bright blue beam of light shone all around him and Emily.**

** "What in the world?" asked Blue Bayou.**

** The predacyte screeched in horror - then it split in two, then Thomas jumped out, carrying Emily in his arms.**

** "Are you okay Emily?"**

** "I'm okay," she said as showed Thomas her smile, "thank you...my hero!"**

** Thomas smiled for a second, then he looked back up to the Crusaders.**

** "What kind of cheap trick is this?" asked Happy Child, "nobody can escape from that predacyte, how did you do that?"**

** "You might say it was the 'power of love'."**

** "You can't be serious!"**

** "Oh I am," said Thomas crossly, "now why don't I teach you Saint Rose Crusaders a lesson, you won't soon forget?"**

** "You'll have to get past our predacyte army to do that!" snapped Royal Highness.**

** The mew mews moved forward, but Thomas just shock his head, "I'll take care of them, then you guys go after the Crusaders!"**

** Thomas focused again - another blue beam of light shone all around him, blinding everyone for a minute. The light dived down, revealing Thomas with metal plates on his shoulder and armor all around him.**

** "Time to have some fun," said Thomas cheekily.**

** He timed his movements, then he went charging in towards the predacytes!**

** "How long do you think it'll take for Thomas to beat them?" asked Corina.**

** "Oh I would say roughly two minutes," giggled Emily.**

** She was correct, Thomas took on all the predacytes, returning them to their original forms and allowing Minimew and Miniberry to take the infusers away.**

** "Lots of them, lots of them," said Minimew.**

** Thomas soon defeated the last of the predacytes and gave a thumbs up to Berry. Berry jumped into the air, then she focused her powers into one strong attack.**

** "Loveberry Strike! Full Power!"**

** Berry's attack was unleashed, Thomas jumped out of the way, as the Crusaders got blasted by Berry's attack and flew a few feet.**

** "You can't beat..."**

** "Oh shut up!" snapped Berry, as she punched Royal Highness' lights out.**

** "Thomas, that was great!" cried Emily as she ran to him.**

** "I couldn't have done it without your support, thanks so much Emily."**

** "Your welcome."**

** Then right then and there, they kissed again.**

** "They're so cute together," said Kikki happily.**

** Then they turned their attention back to the Crusaders only to find, they were gone.**

** "I guess they gave up," said Bridget.**

** "Something tells me though that we're going have to deal with those crusaders again someday," sighed Berry.**

** "I don't know about all of you," said Thomas, "but I could really use a good rest back at Tidmouth."**

** "I think that's a good idea," said Emily.**

** Thomas, Emily and Hiro transformed themselves back into engines, then once everyone was onboard, they all set off for Tidmouth Sheds.**

**Chapter 20: All's Well That Ends Well**

** The Mew Mew team decided to spend another week on Sodor, before they were finally ready to go back.**

** "Do you really have to go?" asked Emily.**

** "We have to," said Bridget, "we're needed back in our city."**

** "Especially since you guys let the Saint Rose Crusaders get away again," snapped Berry, "now if anybody needs me, I'll be waiting inside that jet plane."**

** "You mean Jeremey right?" asked Zoey.**

** "Yeah, that's who I meant..." she walked towards Jeremey for a while then stopped, "I'll say this much, I never thought the Island of Sodor and the engines were real, until I finally saw them with my own eyes."**

** She then continued on walking over to Jeremey.**

** "Well, it's been nice to talk to all of you," said Andrew, "I hope to see you all again someday!"**

** One by one, the mew mews and their friends walked over to their planes, Mark was going on a different plane.**

** "Good luck with the rest of the tourtement," said Zoey.**

** "Thank you Zoey," he smiled and gave her a small kiss on the lips, "be careful when you get back to the city."**

** "I will," she said.**

** She watched as Mark walked over to his plane, then watched as it took off.**

** Zoey then walked over to the platform to say goodbye to the engines.**

** "It was nice to see you all again, and it was an honor to meet you Hiro."**

** "A pleasure it was," he smiled.**

** "Thomas, please take good care of Emily, okay?"**

** "Okay Zoey, I will."**

** "Lastly Emily, make sure you keep Thomas out of trouble okay?"**

** "You got it," she giggled.**

** "Well until we meet again," Zoey gave Thomas a small wink, "see you later, my friends."**

** The three engines watched as Zoey walked off to her plane. Then they watched Jeremey take off into the skies.**

** "Don't worry we'll get to see them again," said Thomas to Emily.**

** "I know we will," she smiled.**

** "All's Well that ends well," said Hiro quietly, "now come on you two, we're needed down at the docks."**

** So the three engines puffed on their way to Brendam, puffing along happily without a care in the world.**

** As for Morgan, he was soon restored and would you guess...he got his old job of working at Great Waterton back, as he works along with Stanley.**

** As for Diesel 10, he's still at the bottom of the ravine, and still grumbling about Thomas and the other engines.**

** And often at night, when Thomas is dreaming, he dreams of the day that cats and rabbits helped him save the Island of Sodor.**

**The End!**


End file.
